the_adeptsfandomcom-20200216-history
Shield Degrees
1ST DEGREE -Force Field = Shield can generate a basic force-field that covers one direction. -Shield Master = Shield becomes naturally proficient with martial arts involving the use of a shield. They have an innate ability to know how to wield a hand-held shield as a weapon in various ways in combat. 2ND DEGREE -Curved Shield = Shield can now generate a force-field that curves to cover two directions. -Minor Blast Shield = Shield can create a shield barrier that gives off a minor blast whenever something hits it. -Arcane Shield = Shield can summon to them an Arcane Shield, a physical shield in the classical style that is made from an unknown alloy. 3RD DEGREE -Encompassing Shield = Shield can now generate a force-field that entirely encases himself in the form of a large bubble or similarly-sized shape. -Large Shield = Shield can generate larger shields to cover himself and a few others. 4TH DEGREE -Catch Field = Shield can catch falling people or things with a 'rubberized' force-field that breaks the target's fall. -Suddenly, A Wall = Shield can stop things dead in their tracks by raising a huge energy-based wall. -Holy Shield = Shield can form a cross emblem on their shield which makes it holy, doing damage to any undead or infernal creatures that try to touch or pass through it. 5TH DEGREE -Shield Hammer = Shield can send out a small, square-shaped shield to ram foes with. The shield will hit with the force of a hammer blow. -Blazing Shield = Shield can generate a shield that is burning bright and dazzling and blinds those who look at it. -Greater Blast Shield = Upgrade to Minor Blast Shield, not the shield gives off a major blast. 6TH DEGREE -Greater Encompassing Shield = Shield can generate force-fields large enough to cover small buildings and many people. -Freezing Shield = Shield can create an energy-based shield that is freezing and can freeze other things on contact. 7TH DEGREE -Reflection Shield = Shield can generate a barrier that is designed to bounce projectiles back at their shooters. -Fire Shield = Shield can form an energy-based shield that is aflame. -Shield Armor = Shield can form an energy-based body armor around themselves, greatly increasing their ability to take damage and survive harsh environments. 8TH DEGREE -Sudden Expansion = Shield can cause a barrier to expand suddenly, widening out in all direction or just the directions of their choosing. Opponents who can't get out of the way will feel like they've run into a brick wall. -Vice = Shield can trap a target between those enclosing shields, causing minor damage. -Shield Throw = Shield can throw a shield, especially their Arcane Shield, with great precision and strength, knocking down even the toughest opponents at a distance. 9TH DEGREE -Phalanx = Shield can work with other Shields or any Supernatural who can generate force-fields to work together and form a larger shield than either of them could do separately. This 'Phalanx' shield has the combined strength of all the constituent shields combined. -Incarcerate = Shield can trap single target in an enclosure of shields. 10TH DEGREE -Absorption Shield = Shield can generate an energy-based barrier that absorbs attacks and feeds the power from them into the Shield, strengthening them. -Razor Shield = Arcane Shield now has razor-sharp edges. 11TH DEGREE -Sticky Shield = Not only can this barrier stop things, but things that hit it become supernaturally stuck to it as if glued on tight. -Greater Shield Throw = Shields thrown using Shield Throw will now supernaturally return to the hand of the Shield after each throw. 12TH DEGREE -Shield Charge = Shield can form a hand-held shield of glowing energy and charge with it. The energy shield does burn damage to opponents. -Bulldozer = Shield can generate a large and powerful shield wall that moves along and pushes all before it out of the way. 13TH DEGREE -Greater Vice = Shield can trap one or more target between multiple enclosing shields, doing serious damage or possibly killing them outright. -Dimensional Shield = Shield can raise a dimensional barrier to block out alien threats from entering our reality. 14TH DEGREE -Greater Incarcerate = Shield can trap one or multiple targets in a powerful cage of enclosed shields. Targets must be grouped together for this to work. 15TH DEGREE -Shield Lord = Shield can combine all powers into one unstoppable barrier or can create gigantic shields.